Gesellschaft
Gesellschaft (pronounced “geh-zell-shoft”Worm Audiobook pronounciation guide (confirmed by Wildbow)) was a European nationalistic neo-Nazi organization.Interlude 18 - CrusaderGesellschaft, a nationalistic organization half a planet away from the Elite, was moving large funds in anticipation of a small war. Money was being laundered through cover operations and businesses, almost impossible to track, unless one was able to take in the bigger picture, to see the intent, the beginnings and endings of it. They were investing in transportation, and their fundings seemed to decline at the same time some notable arms dealers in Southern Europe found themselves richer by an equal amount. The Number Man flicked his way past a series of windows detailing the transaction amounts. Arms dealers who specialized in nuclear materials. This was pointing towards terrorism, and not on a small scale. Troubling, but the system would address them. The major hero group in Germany, the Meisters, would attend to the problem. It didn’t warrant an expenditure of Cauldron’s full resources, not when things were already on shaky ground. Still, it wouldn’t do to have a disaster at this crucial juncture. The Protectorate was required for just a little longer. If they were going to make it through this, there couldn’t be any substantial distractions. Gesellschaft hadn’t elected to seek out the Number Man and make use of his services, as so many supervillains around the world did. He had no compunctions, as a consequence, about interfering with them. He tapped into a series of bank accounts he hadn’t touched in some time, then scheduled a large number of transfers to the personal Gesellschaft accounts. Ten or twenty thousand Euros at a time. Where funds weren’t likely to be held for moderation, he scheduled more transfers and disputed the charges. The transfer amounts were large enough to raise flags, to draw attention to the accounts in question. The banks were on the lookout for suspicious activity, and a total of five hundred thousand Euros appearing in six checking accounts with typical balances of under a thousand Euros would be suspicious enough to merit a serious look. That was only to slow them down. They would want to investigate, to be careful and find out where the money came from. Later, if the situation was resolved and they somehow managed to hold on to the money, they would want to know where the money disappeared to, as he reclaimed it with a severe interest rate. They would suspect interference, would wonder if this outside agent had connected their civilian identities to their personas within Gesellschaft. Which he had. The transfers took him less than thirty seconds to arrange, and it would occupy them for one or two days. Freezing the larger business accounts would take only a little more time. One or two minutes. The meetings with the arms dealers had fit a vague schedule. The arms dealers always took a different route, but they traveled enough that they needed to buy gas at one point on the way. There was always a large transfer of funds. He laid a trap, calculated to start falling into place when the gas was bought in the time window. The main accounts that the Gesellschaft used to manage their funds would be frozen by the time the meeting was underway. They’d likely find themselves at the meeting, the product delivered, but with no funds to pay for it. - Excerpt from Interlude 21.x Modus operandi Purity speculated that they would sabotage Golem's efforts against the Slaughterhouse Nine "if it meant killing a thousand Americans".“And they didn’t,” Justin said. “Which means we have to assume Jack’s going to follow through. That gives us a time limit. Theo needs powers, he needs training, we need to find the Nine, and we need to stop them. What if we went to the Gesellschaft?” Kayden glanced at the other two who were sitting at the table. Dorothy and Geoff. Neither of the two had reacted to the name of the organization that had created them. Or, at least, they hadn’t reacted outwardly. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.y They would not give assistance without strings attached. They created parahumans for use as weapons, and then interfered in their lives to ensure that they would be "best positioned for the cause". Crusader speculated that Night and Fog had been positioned as members of the Pure both to help ensure their success as a neo-Nazi group, and as potential countermeasures should they become a threat.“The Empire fell. The Chosen fell. Only Kayden Anders and her Pure remain. If they hope to retain any foothold in the Americas, it’ll be through you.” “I don’t want to give them a foothold in the Americas.” “By the sole fact that you exist, you’re giving it to them. Your reputation, your success, it gives the Gesellschaft the opportunity to say, their cause is being furthered in the West. Even if your goals and theirs are only aligned in abstract. So they leave Night and Fog in your care, because it keeps you dangerous, it helps ensure your success, and maybe because it gives them a way to strike at you if they decide you’re a danger to the cause.” - Excerpt from Interlude 18.y Gesellschaft were theorized to view the Pure as a "foothold in America", although Purity objected to this characterization of them - their reputation and success gave Gesellschaft an opportunity to claim their cause was being furthered in the West, even if their goals were only broadly aligned.Interlude 18 - Crusader Structure Gesellschaft supposedly had the ability to cause trigger events in a safe, controlled environment. Their money was laundered through cover operations and businesses, almost impossible to track without parahuman abilities. They purchased nuclear materials from "notable arms dealers in Southern Europe", for use in large-scale terrorism; but the Number Man predicted that the Meisters would deal with them.Excerpt frm Interlude 21.x Night and Fog were both "created" by Gesellschaft. They were receiving orders while members of the Empire Eighty-Eight, although these orders stopped when the team fragmented.Interlude 18 - Crusader Kaiser worked with Gesellschaft.Justin smiled a little, more with one side of his mouth than the other. “-And I believe that they are fucking things up, out there. And the rest of the world’s letting them.” “People with different colored skin.” “People with differences,” Justin said. “Faggots, gimps, mongoloids. Kaiser got that. I talked to him one on one, and he had the right ideas. He got that America is ours, that they’re polluting it over time, letting these people in. But he was too focused on the big picture, and he was working with the Gesellschaft, which was way too big picture for my tastes. Still, birds of a feather. I worked under him because I wasn’t about to find others elsewhere, and I didn’t feel like going it alone. Then he introduced me to Purity.” Theo glanced at his onetime stepmother. “And I think we’re more in sync, Kayden and I,” Justin said. “If Kaiser was the visionary, the guy on top, the guy with the dream, working to achieve something over decades, then Purity’s the detective working the streets. And that’s the kind of simple thinking I can get behind.” “So you don’t support the Gesellschaft?” Theo asked. “I can’t support what I don’t understand,” Justin said. “And what I do understand is that we need to give you your trigger event before it’s too late. Because Jack and his gang of psychopaths are the sort of freaks I can’t stand, and I’ll be fucked if we let him beat you on this count. They don’t get to beat us, and you’re one of us.” - Excerpt from Interlude 18.y Krieg was associated with them, and could potentially call in favors.“If we contacted them through Krieg…” Justin trailed off. “What?” Kayden asked. She let her knife and fork drop to her plate with a loud clatter. “You think they’d give us assistance with no strings attached? That we could call in a favor with Krieg and they’d give Theo powers, without the follow-up attention?” - Excerpt from Interlude 18.y PRT Response They did not make use of the Number Man's services, and he interfered on Cauldron's behalf to prevent them from causing major disasters. - Excerpt from Interlude 21.x History Background Krieg has annual meetings with them in London,The email stated that the zip file had copies of inter-company emails where he’d told his coworkers he went to places like South America or Paris, and flight records showed that he was lying. He always went to London. Twice a year, every year, for nearly twenty years. Not once, during these trips, had Krieg been seen in Brockton Bay. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.4 while it is unknown if this means they have a wider focus do do have a wide reach. Gold Morning Likely survived past the end of the world. Valkyrie mentions unspecified extremely bloodthirsty European mercenaries that have access to artificial triggers.Ward, Interlude 9 Category:Villains Category:Nazi Groups Category:Groups and Organizations